Pokemon Arena X Wiki
Welcome to the Pokemon Arena X Wiki We are currently editing articles and files, since March 30, 2010. We have active users on our wiki as of , . Welcome to the Pokemon Arena X Wiki. The wiki that ! This wikia is dedicated to the well known Roblox game "Pokemon Arena X," created by Somerandomguysrg, On this wiki we have tons of info, pictures, locations, badges, and all sorts of other helpful things to help you in your gameplay experience. Our hard working Helpers are here very often and will be willing to answer any questions we may know the answer too. So please take a moment and give a look at the many different pages we have created for you and all the fans of PAX. Table of Contents Pokemon Arena X *About Us *Admin List *Badge Locations *Evolutionary Items *Sticker Pokemon *About the Creator *"DLC" Pokemon *Group Unlocked Pokemon *Evolutionary Guide *Suggestion Page *Shiny Pokemon Locations *The Map *PAX Forum *Exclusive Pokemon * Code and Event Pokemon *Parky43536's Event Place: Forbidden Island *Credit List Play PAX PAX Wiki Activity Stuff *Trainer Card Gallery *Fun Moment Section *Report Bad Guys Here! *What Pokemon Are You? Take the quiz! '' 'Latest News' *Shiny Kyogre is now released! Find the code here! *Shiny Ghastly, Trapinch, Pineco, and Dratini has now been added to Parky43536's Forbidden Island Place. Get them now to add it to your PAX collection! *Added new stuff to the wiki! 'Latest Poll' http://img24.imageshack.us/img24/8848/redod.png http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/7429/blueod.png http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/7827/lanceod.png http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/6082/stevenod.png http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/5526/wallaceod.png http://img690.imageshack.us/img690/981/cynthiaod.png http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/7006/alderod.png http://img585.imageshack.us/img585/517/irisod2.png We all despise you for beating us. Who is your favorite champion? Blue (Champion of Kanto) - Nobody can't beat me! Beat it noob. Smell ya later...! Red (Champion of Kanto) - ..... Lance (Champion of Johto) - I am lord of the dragons, now. Got that??. Ima fire mah lazar!!! Steven (Champion of Hoenn) - I have faith in every battle and love every trainer. Wait... maybe it's the other way around... Wallace (Champion of Hoenn) - I will battle with grace and beauty. This is going to be a GORGEOUS battle. Whether you love it or not.... Cynthia (Champion of Sinnoh) - I hear you are strong... Let me lecture you with Sinnoh history first... *5 hours later* Trainer: "NOU I GIVE UP!" Cynthia: "BUT BUT...!!!" Trainer: "Get a life lady! And cut that hair for once!!" Alder (Champion of Unova) - Zzzzz.... Huh? Oh, LOOK at mee!!! I can slide down mountains! WEEEE!!!! I love your spirit! I want it all! Iris (Champion of Unova) - WOAH?? How am I a champion now? OMG no way! Hey, I just met you... And this is crazy... But here is my number... So call me maybe? The Champion of PAX - Yeah, is the best! He's one of the best (pick one) Creator/Active Person/Admin ever! I don't like any. They are all noobs. Pokemon location videos can be found by going to "PaxFanHelper - M"'s user profile then clicking "My Website" to be taken to his youtube pax locations channel. Category:Browse